The Debate Over Drew
by mewangel26
Summary: We all know Pokemon, that episode when this red headed girl name Brianna says, "When I win, I'm going to tell Drew I love him!" Or something like that, anyways, May said it was alright with her but.. will she give it thought? Will she win? This is how I'm going to put it.. R&R!


May waited for her next position to become first place, it was her againts Brianna. While she stood away from everyone, words echoed in May's head,

"Watch closely, Drew. You're going to see a win you'll never forget." May said.

"We'll see..." Brianna said, "Huh?"

"I finally get a chance to show Drew I'm a winner."

"Come on May, It seems to me your feelings for Drew go way beyond this contest and battling!" Brianna yelled at May.

"Me and Drew? He's just a rival that's all." May said worried.

"Oh yeah? I wanna know if you like Drew!" She said.

"Like him...?" May blushed, "Well... To be honest.." May looked down as she poked her fingers together, "I never given it that much thought.." She responded,

"For your information, as soon as I win this, I'm telling him I love him!" Brianna yelled,

May scoffed, "...That's fine with me, except for the 'soon as you win this' part." May said before she walked away.

May never thought about liking her rivial, she never thought about it at all. But, this wasn't the time to be thinking about this, it's almost time for May to be up next in the contest. A chance for her to win.

May stood out on stage with Brianna standing right in front of her, she frowned at the red headed as Brianna looked at Drew, who was looking at May. Brianna saw his staring and glared at the brunette girl in front of her.

May had her mind on Drew, she never thought about Drew this way, from all the times she had thought about him it never went this way, her heart beating fast, the new feeling she got from Brianna, and her face heating up.

May knew she had to win, she needed to win, she's not going to let some creepy girl to go and say three words to Drew, she can't.

"And now it's time for the final round. This is the battle that is all about! With the winner will walk away with the ribbion! It's May and Brianna so let get going!"

"Come on, May. I believe in you.." Drew mumbled.

"Combusken, take the stage!" May shouted as Combusken came out.

"Ok,Vibrava, I choose you!" Brianna yelled as Vibrava came out.

"Now, Combusken use quick attack!" May yelled.

"Now screech, Vibrava!" Brianna yelled.

Vibrava used screech on Combusken as Combusken covered his ears and yelled out.

This caught Drew, "This amazing motion of Vibrava's wings completely knocks me out, it's gorgeous. Brianna's got herself a fantastic pokemon." Drew said, admiring Vibrava.

"Combusken drop that screech, Fire Spin, Now!" May yelled.

Combusken used Fire spin on Vibrava, which stopped Vibrava's screeching noise.

"Wow! What a fire spin, that really shut up Brianna's Vibrava butt good!"

"Dragonbreath, Go!" Brianna said. Vibrava used Dragonbreath.

The Dragonbreath pushed Combusken's Fire Spin back, "Uhh..."

"Vibrava use Sandtomb!" Vibrava used Sandtomb and trapped May's Combusken.

"Combusken!" May yelled worriedly at Combusken.

"Looks like that Sandtomb is doing it's job!"

"Combusken! Get out of there!" May cried.

Combusken tried hard to get out of the Sandtomb.

"Combusken!" May yelled.

"Vibrava use Dragonbreath!" Brianna said.

Vibrava used Dragonbreath, which broke the Sandtomb sending Combusken back, hitting the ground hard.

A big cloud of dust filled the stage.

"Hmm.." Drew sighed.

When the dust faded away, Brianna's Vibrava was flying while May's Combusken fainted.

"Combusken, No!" May ran over to her Combusken. "It's going to be ok Combusken." May said as she took out her pokeball and Combusken went inside. "You did great, Combusken, rest now.."

"And the winner is Brianna!" The crowed roared.

May looked at Brianna with a sad frown. Brianna looked at her as she petted her Vibrava, she smirked at the sad May.

May looked away and looked up at Drew who was sitting there with a sad and a apologizing expression. May looked down in embarrasement. "I bet this was worse than any other contest he saw.." May mumbled as she walked off the stage.

May saw the very happy Brianna being congradulated by a whole lot of people, "Congradulations, Brianna. So does this mean-" May said as Brianna cut through her words,

"Thanks, and this means I get to express my feelings to Drew, besides some people who can't." Brianna said pointing at May.

May frowned and she narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me, Brianna!? But I'd rather achieve my goals before searching for someone special. Have you ever thought of that!?" May yelled angerly at the smirking Brianna.

"No, I'd rather do it at the same time.." Brianna said. "So he would kiss me good luck and I would win, win, win!" Brianna screamed, jumping up and down.

May's face heated up red, but before she could yell another word at Brianna she heard someone call her name.

"May!" May sofened up and turned around to see the upcoming Drew. "I'm sorry you didn't win." Drew said with a frown. "But you did great."

May smiled at first but faded, "Really? Thanks, but I thought I did worse then before." May looked down.

Drew put a sad smile on, "But, May. You did your best. You should be proud." Drew said as he pulled out a rose, "This is for-"

"Hey, Drew!" Brianna said from behind May.

May sighed as she heard her voice. "Great..." She mumbled to herself quietly.

Drew looked behind May, "Oh, hey Brianna, congradulations." He said as he still held the rose out.

Brianna gasped, "Awe, Drewy is that for me? Thank you." She said as she snatched it.

"Uhh, w-wha-" Drew stuttered as Brianna gave him a hug.

"Oh, Drew I love you." She said as she hugged him tighter.

Drew didn't hug back, he was looking at the sad May. May looked away and quickly ran off.

"Wait, May!" Drew yelled out to May as he pushed the red headed girl off of him. "Excuse me, Brianna. But you must be mistaking-" Drew said as she cut him off.

"No, Drew. I honestly mean what I said." Brianna said with a kind smile. "And I really hope you say it back."

Drew looked at her surprised, but he didn't return the smile, "Something's telling me..." He said to himself, trailing off to think about what was happening.

"That you love me too?" She asked him. "Oh, Drew I knew it!" She said going in for a kiss.

He tried to move but he was trapped between the wall behind him and the lockers beside him. He would have went the other way but it was to late, he was already kissed by Brianna.

May came back in, "Drew...?" She started but nothing eles came out. Tears came to her eyes, a lump in her throat, the weakness in her legs.

She couldn't stand another second of the scene that was happening in front of her, she just couldn't. She ran back outside, taking in the fresh air again.

May didn't know where to go, she just kept running, mainly running away from Drew.

Her eyes were closed, she couldn't stop running, the tears running down her cheeks, she didn't know what was happening until she bumped into someone. May fell back.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" May apologized as she got up, quickly whipping her tears.

She looked up to see Solidad.

"Solidad..." She whispered.

"May, are you alright? It looks like you were crying, everything alright?" Solidad asked May, who was trying so hard not to think about what was happening a few minutes ago, and so that her tears weren't rushing down again.

"N-No, I'm fine..." May choked out.

Solidad frowned, "May, come with me, we can talk it over.." Solidad said as she grabbed May's hand and lead her somewhere.

When Solidad wasn't looking at her she would quickly rub her teary eyes.

"Ok, we're here." Solidad said.

"Where are we?" May asked.

"We're at my home, well the back yard of my home." Solidad said.

"We are? But it looks like the beach, but with no sand, and with a cliff." May said.

Solidad laughed at her humor. "Come on May, sit."

May sat down followed by Solidad.

"So, May. Are you ok?" Solidad asked.

May's tears came back, "No... I'm not sure what's going on with me!" May said.

"What do you mean?" Solidad asked.

"Between me and Drew. It's like different now. I have no idea what happened." May said.

"What do you remember, May?" Solidad asked, leaning forward to listen to May's response.

May looked out in the sunset, then she looked at Solidad with sad eyes. "This red head girl name Brianna told me that she's going to tell Drew she loves him.." May said, looking away.

"Did she?"

May nodded, "Just when the battle ended she won, so when we were talking Drew came along and apologized to me for what happened in the battle.. He was going to give me a rose until Brianna came along, took it, hugged him, and..." May trailed off.

"And what?" Solidad asked, she felt for May. She couldn't believe what May was saying.

May was silent for awhile. "...And I left, taking in some air before going back in, but when I went back in, I... I... I..." May couldn't say it.

"Come on, May..."

"I saw him kiss her..." May finally said, but in a angerly way. "I didn't know what was happening, I had this strange feeling going inside me when I saw the scene..."

Solidad sighed sadly, "What was this feeling?"

May looked sadly at Solidad, "My heart was beating fast when I started to think about him, but that never happened before, and when I saw Brianna my face heats up and I get angry, and when I saw Drew and Brianna kiss, I... felt my heart rapidly stop, tears came to my eyes, and I felt weak. I was upset and angry when I saw it, so I ran. But, I remember telling Brianna that it was ok with me if she said those words..." May said trailing off again.

Solidad frowned, "That's the story of what happend... And I know why all this happened."

May looked at her, "What?"

"You're in love with Drew, you finally realized that you're in love with him, all these feelings are about him, and you're jealous of Brianna getting to him." Solidad said, getting excited.

May's eyes widen in shock, "What?!" Then a blush came to her cheeks, "Are you sure?"

Solidad smiled, "Yes, I'm sure, because Drew has feelings for you, he's on the same page as you, jealousy, heart beating fast, weak, everything."

May was shocked when she said that, Drew, weak, jealous of May? That doesn't sound like Drew at all.

"I don't know what to say... But it's to late..." May said, shaking her head. "He's with Brianna so I should just move on, I could go for someone eles." May said

"Like who?" Solidad asked with a sad frown.

May shrugged, "I don't know, someone like Ash?"

Soledad raised an eyebrow, "Ok.. But what if it isn't all Drew, it could be Brianna who kissed him."

May thought about it, "But what if it wasn't..?"

"Then why don't you go ask him.." Someone said from behind.

May turned around and saw Drew. "What? Drew! We're you stalking us!?" May yelled as she stood up.

"Yes I was. Only from the part when you said 'Someone like Ash.'" Drew said, walking up to May.

"Well, I would!" May said in anger.

Solidad stood up with a smile and decided to leave the two young love couple alone.

"Wait, Solidad, Where are you going?" May asked in fright.

"Oh, I'm just going to leave you two to talk." Solidad replied.

"No, please Solidad, please don't leave me with him!" May begged.

Solidad waved and walked away. Drew smirked, as May began to walk away.

"Oh June," Drew said walking behind her.

"Leave me alone, Drew!" May yelled. "I'm not in the mood for your teasing."

Drew smiled, "You're so dense," Drew said, "And I like that about you."

May didn't stop, she thought it was insulting. "Get away from me, leave me alone, please!"

Drew grabbed her wrist and spun her around, "Just listen to me!"

May looked away from her rival.

"I didn't know what was happening back at the contest hall, but I figured it out." Drew said.

May didn't say anything.

Drew sighed, "I know your mad, but I told her I loved you."

This caught May's attention, "What?"

"After I pushed her off of me I told her 'I'm sorry Brianna but I don't like you, I love May', the anger came to her and she through a punch at me and also through the rose too." Drew explained.

"Where did she punch you?!" May asked.

"Right here," Drew said as he held his cheek bone which had a very nice dark bruise. "But it doesn't matter, all it matter's that it hurted you... Since when did you like me?" He asked, changing the subject.

May looked at him honestly, "I never really thought about, before Brianna told me if I liked you, but after when she said she's going to tell you she loves you, I started thinking about it. But I didn't know these feelings until Solidad told me." May said.

Drew nodded, still holding his sore cheek, "Me too," He said.

May nodded slowly, getting to the awkward moment, "So, how long did you two kiss?" May asked.

Drew shrugged, "Maybe right after you ran off. It was hard for me to escape her from all these punches she through at me but Roserade took her down right after she punched me. Then I left." Drew said.

May nodded. Another awkward moment appeared, "So, all these times that people said to us was right?" May asked.

Drew looked at her, "What do you mean?"

May didn't want to explain but she had no choice, "When Harley told us all these 'dangerous' things between us, remember that?" May asked.

"Oh, right. That was clearly not funny!" Drew said.

May laughed, "No doubt, he always embarasses me!" May said with a smile, "And there's you looking cool like a wise guy."

Drew smirked, flicking his green locks, "Yeah, but I was offended, by you and Harley."

May's funny smile formed down, "Why me?"

"Because you would say something that offended me, like, 'No, we're not friends, we're just rivals! Really!' I try so hard to be your best friend or maybe even more. But, you don't notice.." Drew said.

"Maybe because you weren't trying hard enough, you weren't making it obvious." May said.

"Whatever.." Drew shrugged. "That was the past, now it's the present. Now that we know we like eachother. Now what?"

May shrugged, she looked over to think about it when she saw a huge bright round moon in front of them. The scene right now seemed perfect for the both of them to make their move.

Drew looked where May was looking and smiled, he went in and grabbed May's waist and hugged her, his face pressed againt her ear, a smile locked on the moment they're having.

May, on the other hand was shocked of what he did, a blush came to her face as she panicked. She didn't know what to do. Then she felt comfort between them, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, giving the hug back.

They both felt something during the moment, something that went in the same rythme.

Thump Thump

Thump Thump

Thump Thump

They both wanted this moment to last forever, and that it shall.

Drew and May = Contestshipping FOREVER!

Hope you liked my long story... No Flames! Took hours... On a school night! Time finished: 12:40am... BYE!


End file.
